Talk:Prototype
Connections to Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian? Ok, to anyone who has read Frankie's story in Evoltuions you would know that on pg. 82 it talks about something call the Prototype weapons systems on the planet Algolis and about how a Marine sergeant from the Corps of Engineers ,nicknamed "Ghost", went MIA and how ONI might be hiding something about it. Does anyone else think that it was refering to this episode? SPARTAN-177 04:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I haven't bought Evolutions yet, but it looks like a reference all right. It's probably Frankie trying to intertwine the two medias to let people know it's all cannon. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 00:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Judging by the opening visuals from the motion comic of Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian, I'd say that the two are both definitely connected. --TDSpiral94 05:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts? Be great to see one of those suits as a vehcile option in halo reach multiplayer, lolDARKSTORM99 04:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) For those who have seen the episode, what do you think of it? I actually thought it was good. I mean the prototype armor was kinda weird but it didn't really break canon too much. Any way, what do you guy think? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :It was surprisingly decent, contrary to my expectations. I think the animation and effects were the best of all Legends episodes, and it didn't actually have that many contradictions. Except the story was more or less an excuse to show the prototype armor in action. :Although, was that ship the evac transports were headed to in the end supposed to be the Heart of Midlothian as suggested by the dialogue? If not, what else? Sure, it looks different than in the motion comic, but this episode and the motion comic were made separately. In case it is the Midlothian, it doesn't really make that much sense for it to be hanging above Algolis if it was stopped, immediately surrounded and later destroyed near the edge of the system where it transitioned from Slipspace. --Jugus (Talk | ) 06:54, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::It may have been the Frigate sent to Algolis. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 21:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea, it was the frigate. The guy at the end even said they were to rendezvous with the Heart of Midlothian. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:45, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::So the frigate picked up the evac ships and then headed for rendezvous with the Midlothian. Makes sense; the narrator in the scene is in the frigate instead of the cargo ships like I understood it at first. Huh, guess there's a nasty surprise waiting for them. --Jugus (Talk | ) 21:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :They should get Bones to make a series out of this. They could remake Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian and then make a sequel to that when the frigate shows up :) :Prototype - Be Human :Prototype - Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian :Prototype - The Lost Frigate :O --Grenade117 17:21, February 2, 2011 (GMT)